Candace Flynn
Candace "Candy" Gertrude Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb, the eldest child of the Flynn-Fletcher household. She is from Disney's television series Phineas and Ferb. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to her friend Stacy Hirano, and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Candace is voiced by Ashley Tisdale. Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, particularly Jeremy Johnson. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because their projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. However, she is less inclined to bust the boys if it benefits her. She has even seeked out the boys' help for her own gain. Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. Freak-outs Candace, as a teenager, is known to go crazy easily. In "Mom's Birthday," she states in her song, "I'm a little high strung, it's just because I'm young..." and in "Backyard Aquarium," Linda, Candace's mom, attends an author visitation for "high strung teens." When Candace freaks out, she usually calls her mother on her pink cell phone, and when Linda was finally up at the front table with the author, she receives a picture of Candace in the marine animal show. Candace looks like she is insane, and the author gives Linda the rest of the set of books free. Candace especially freaks out over Jeremy, trying to over-analyze every interaction they have. Sanity Due to her behavior, Candace's sanity has been questioned throughout the series. She believes that she would not be able to get away with doing the same kind of things her brothers do, and this has actually been proven once, which is why she wants to bust them. But with each failure, she is notably getting crazier. Her behavior becomes more frantic, she is prone to yell at her brothers more, and busting them becomes more of an obsession. It has even gotten to the point where she cannot even enjoy a relaxing day with her mother without wanting to bust Phineas and Ferb, even after promising to her that she would try. She has also done it for so much of the summer that she has incorporated it into her daily routine, and cannot enjoy a day without thinking about busting them. Relationships Phineas Flynn Candace and Phineas's relationship varies throughout each episode. Most of the time, Candace tends to be easily annoyed by Phineas' inventions, and sets out to bust him and Ferb immediately, due to the fact that she thinks she's superior. However, sometimes, Phineas and Ferb helps Candace to bust them, this being the fact that Phineas thinks that everything he does is innocent (which it is). On rare occasions, Candace is found participating in Phineas' inventions, sometimes tending to end up loving them and thanking him. Phineas loves Candace as much as a normal brother would love his sister, and vice-versa. Perhaps the greatest example of the two is when Phineas helped Candace retrieve a DVD to help her bust them. Candace saved Phineas instead of the disk when he was slipping off the bridge. Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship is really unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks. Candace always tries to bust Ferb and his step-brother, but on rare occasions, Candace participates in their inventions. ("Chez Platypus", "Cheer Up Candace", and others) Perry the Platypus Candace loves Perry as a pet, but dislikes it when he sleeps in her room. She and Perry accidentally switched bodies when she tripped and fell into one of Phineas and Ferb's teleport device, causing her to be Perry the whole day. At the end of the day she realized that being a platypus is gross and she would never want to experience that again, especially the sweating milk part. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Once when Candace went to get a glass of water in the middle of the night, she trips over Perry (who had received a red alert on his watch). She angrily yells at him and tosses him outside, which leads to Perry comically mimicking her. Linda Flynn Although normally they appear to have a normal loving mother/daughter relationship, it is somewhat strained. With Candace's repeated failed attempts to bust her brothers, Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironically, despite Candace's every attempt to show Linda the boys' 'activities', the only one Linda has ever caught in the act is Candace herself. ("Perry Lays an Egg") But in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", she sees them, only for everything to go back to the way it was. Stacy Hirano Stacy Hirano is Candace's best friend. They do almost everything together, from talking to each other constantly on cellphones to having a spa day together. Stacy sometimes tends to get seduced by Phineas and Ferb's inventions, causing Candace to have to run after her. ("Put That Putter Away") Stacy is usually Canadace's voice of reason, and she has given her advice over the series, which ranged from trying to enjoy Phineas and Ferb's summer projects to figuring out how to bust them. Stacy always helps Candace and encourages her whenever Candace feels like a failure. ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!", et al.) She also stays on the optimistic side, which sometimes affects Candace's personality. Jenny Jenny is also a good friend of Candace's. However, not much of their relationship is known due to the fact that Jenny does not appear very often. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and Candace knows about Isabella's crush on Phineas. ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Jeremy Johnson Candace has a crush on Jeremy, occasionally bordering on obsessive. She often encounters him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg or Mr. Slushy Burger, but he occasionally appears at other places. Candace does not know of Jeremy's mutual infatuation for her. Candace asked Jeremy to the Girl's Choice Night of the Falling Stars dance, where he replied that he has been waiting for her to ask him. ("Out to Launch") When Jeremy bought the new Destruction Mayhem 3 video game, he called Candace and asked her to come over so they could play it together. Candace also hosted a gelatin party just because gelatin was Jeremy's favorite dessert. When Stacy and Jenny were stating their themes, Candace told them that her gelatin was shaped as Jeremy's head. ("Interview with a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin") Jeremy called Candace and asked her to the Summer Cotillion. Candace spent a long time getting ready but was accidentally zapped into Phineas and Ferb's video game. When she defeated it, Jeremy came over and stated that Candace looked beautiful. ("Gaming The System") Jeremy hosted a pool party and invited Candace and Stacy over. There, Candace saw that an Australian girl, who was actually Jeremy's attractive cousin, Nicolette, was capturing Jeremy's attention. When Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally turned Jeremy's pool into a skating rink, Candace eventually caught Jeremy's attention, smashing into him on the way. Jeremy signs Candace's cast, where he writes C + J in a heart. On Christmas Eve, Jeremy tells her that he sold his guitar to pay for the earrings he bought for her, and she gives him what he wanted for Christmas, a silver guitar. They embrace each other, bonded closer for the shared experience. Meap Candace had a short relationship with Meap, initially believing that he was a Bango-Ru doll that had been made into a robot by her brothers, taking him in place of her failed fusion of a cow and frog to the convention as she found him cute. At the Bango-Ru convention however, he revealed his more dangerous tendencies, leading to Candace being kicked from the convention and banned from future Bango-Ru conventions. ("The Chronicles of Meap") In other episodes, she says "Meap" whenever she gets scared. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" , "Backyard Aquarium") Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy's house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and siccing squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart. ("Comet Kermillian", "Interview with a Platypus", et al.) In "Suddenly Suzy", Suzy and Candace actually bond with each other, with Suzy saying that she only wants to make Candace look bad when Jeremy's around. Otherwise, she's "off the clock." Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which could possibly be why she and Candace aren't on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus. Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners. Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with. Songs Candace has sung * "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (with Phineas and the Ferbtones) * "E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S" * "I Love You Mom" (With Phineas, Ferb,Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) * "Busted" (with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz) * "The Ballad of Badbeard (With Phineas, Ferb, ,Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls) * "Ready For the Bettys" (with the Bettys and Stacy) * "Do Nothing Day" (with Jeremy) * "Queen of Mars" * "A-G-L-E-T" (With Phineas) * "Come Home, Perry" (with the rest of Danville) * "There Is No Candy In Me" (with Baljeet, Perry, Ferb, and Phineas) * "Wedding Adventure" (With Phineas, Ferb,Isabella, and the Fireside Girls) * "Rusted" * "Summer Belongs To You!" (with Phineas and Isabella) * "The Twelve Days of Christmas" (On the Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites album) * "Me Myself and I" * "What Does He Want?" (With Stacy and Jenny) * "You're Goin' Down" (With Stacy and Jenny) * "Mom Look" (with the singers from Impress My Professor) * "Intimate Get Together" (with other people, including Stacy Hirano and Jenny) * "Give Up" (with the painter from "City of Love" and other background characters) Gallery UniformedCandace.jpg|Candace in her Fireside Girls uniform. JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Candace in Jeremy's arms. CandaceArmedAndDangerous.jpg|Candace in a towel and curlers CandacePoseForJeremy.jpg|Candace, wearing Vanessa's clothes, poses for Jeremy. I_see_the_building.jpg|Candace in her Fireside Girl uniform. FutureCandace.jpg|Adult Candace from 20 years in the future. CandaceInSnowsuit.jpg|Candace at Christmas time CandaceJeremyFormal-HD.jpg|Jeremy taking Candace to the cotillion CandaceWithVanessa.jpg|Candace with Vanessa Doofenshmirtz CandaceJeremy28.jpg|Candace and Jeremy dancing together Candace_Hugging_PnF.jpg|Candace hugging her brothers Candace_Flynn.jpg|Candace candice-and-jeremy.jpg|Candace with Jeremy love.jpg|Candace and Jeremy loving each other CandaceJeremyPhoneCall.jpg|Candace calling Jeremy and vice versa Phineas Ferb Candace.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Candace singing Summer Belongs to You! Candace SBTY.jpg|Candace singing Phineas Isabella Candace.jpg|Candace with Phineas and Isabella Candaces.jpg|Candaces singing Me Myself and I Norm steals the disk.jpg|Norm stealing the disk from Candace Candace with Ducky Momo.jpg|Cnadace with Ducky Momo Better Friend.jpg|Candace looking a at a cloud of Stacy 1297285677821.jpg|Smear frame of Candace Set_the_Record_Straight.jpg|Jeremy Johnson singing Set the Record Straight to Candace External links * Phineas and Ferb Wiki: Candace Flynn Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Scouts Category:Heroines Category:Lovers Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Disney characters Category:Lovers Category:Clowns Category:Detectives Category:Giants